Humanity's Vanguard
by Nope2000
Summary: I always wanted to see an EVA, become a character. You know given a motive and not just big metal puppets for children to drive. So here's my fic about a new EVA like creature. This fic will begin with a prologue and truly start with Episode 1 of the anime. Rated M for violence and language, also gore. Enjoy!


Chapter. 01

The Beginning

A.N. This chapter is for people, who wish to known the backgorund of MY fic. So this won't be canon as far as I know. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue!

* * *

Prologue:

Long ago the Ancients ruled the galaxy. However; as all Empires have, their end was at hand. The Ancient Race had broken out into a war many eons ago, until one side decided that creating a blackhole in the middle of the damned Empire was a good idea.

The war raged on as their galaxy was slowly eaten away by this blackhole, but seeing the end was near. A small faction of Ancients had formed and wished to secure their place in the galaxy.

So they began to create and what they created would haunt the universe for the rest of eternity or atleast until the Universe caved in on itself.

They created two species, both complete opposites. One, small but smart which would be called Lilin and the other large but dim which would be called Angels. Both species had half of the ability of their creatures. As such, both would seek one another, not to unite, but to destroy one another, in hopes of gaining what the other possessed.

It was clear, that neither species could be present on the same world, lest both parish. So the Ancients began searching the Universe for planets, which could be seeded by their creations.

Four planets were found, each capable of sustaining life. So the Ancients began to create once more. This time they created vessels which would carry the fledgling species to their new homes. These vessels were known as "seeds" and each contained the beginnings of life. The ones caring lilin were deemed "Black Seeds" and the Angels' seed were known as 'White Seeds".

However, without the protection of the Ancients, the little lilin would strain to live on a hostile world and without the guidance of the Ancients, the Angels would kill each other for sport, if one even survived then it would only wonder its planet until it found something to do or fight.

So they created overseers, to protect and guide the young ones. One named Lilith and the other named Adam. Lilith would protect her lilin with her might to a safe future and Adam would lead his Angels to a peaceful existence. Two of each were made and prepared for departure in the seeds.

Even still, the Ancients wished to ensure the arrival of each seed to their predetermined world, so no two seeds would land on the same world. Thus they created large beings, which matched the Angels in size and the lilin in intelligence. However, these new creatures were not formed by the same material.

The lilin and Angels were formed from a liquid, which would become known as LCL. If the Lilin or Angels ever became as powerful as their creators, then their overseer would use a weapon, known as a Spear of Longnuss. Theses spears would force the created to revert back to LCL and begin anew. (A big reset button basically.)

But these new creations were formed of stone. Eternal stone, which would outlast even the stars. Thus like rock, they would only act, when acted upon. Where the other two would find their way to a better future, these new creations would forever be stationary unless their charges were put into extreme danger.

Thus these new creations were deemed "Vanguards". Four were created and each sent to a world to await the arrival of their charges. However, when the seeds were launched into the universe. One Vanguard had failed to awaken on impact with the planet and so two seeds crashed into the same world.

This planet was deemed "Earth" by the Lilin and all was more or less peaceful, with the lilin growing, while the Angels and Adam slept. However, the peace was broken when a group of lilin, now known as humans, discovered the remains of Adam's dormant body. The slightest interaction with the Angel, caused a near apocalyptic event. Wiping out much of the human population and waking the Angels.

However, with the waking of the Angels, the long dormant Vanguard was awoken and now it only needs the tiniest of force to push it into action and a young boy may hold that forces in his own desires.

This young boy is no other than Shinji Ikari.


End file.
